Meet Me in an Hour
by alaskapotter
Summary: They were enemies a week ago. They ran into eachother in the library. He asked her to meet him. What does that make them now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione left potions that day with such elation. By far, it had been the best class of the year. Professor Snape had assigned a 12 inch essay about the Properties of Elm Leaves! She decided to skip lunch and head straight to the library. Fortunately, there appeared to be no one in the library today except herself and Madam Pince. She smiled a hello and hurried of to the Herbology shelves. There she found a small selection of books on Elm trees. She went to the Potions section as well, and found a few more books. Hermione sad down in a straight back chair and began to read- jotting down notes as she went. She was so immersed in the stack of books she didn't even notice him walk up behind her.

Suddenly, her quil was plucked out of her hand and the book in front of her softly closed. "I know, just give me one more minute Ronal-" she stopped short. It was not Ron behind her, but Draco Malfoy! It was Draco Malfoy who had taken her precious quill. He leaned against the bookshelves, staring at her with a certain arrogance only he could pull off.

"Draco what do you want? And give me back my quill!" He threw it down beside her, still staring.

"I have a proposition to make, Granger," he said, "I am working on a special project, shall we say, and I require assistance."

"Why don't you just get one of your cronies to do it?" Hermione retorted.

"Because," Draco replied, with the air of speaking with a small child, "I need someone who has a conscious mind, you're the only one I can think of." Hermione was astounded. Only a week ago, it seemed Draco had hated her, now he was asking for her help? He continued, "All you need to do is meet me in the corridor by the Room of Requirement in an hour."

"But I have class, Herbolo-" she was cut off yet again.

"Herbology can wait. Please, be there?" her Hermione was so taken aback she just nodded as he left the library. As his footsteps drifted away, she swore she felt something very hand-like brush against her shoulder.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm almost done with Chapter 2! Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews! It's what pushed me to keep working on the story!_

 **Chapter 2**

Halfway through Herbology, it was time. For the first time in her life, Hermione took a Nosebleed Nougat. The effects were almost instantaneous, a geyser of blood gushed out of her nose, all over the tray of bean pods she had been examining. "I'b sorry!" she mumbled through a wave of crimson blood as she rushed out of the greenhouse. As soon as Hermione was out of sight of Professor Sprout, she downed the rest of the chew and the nosebleed immediately stopped. "Scurgify" she muttered, as she raced towards the castle.

She was almost there when she found her path blocked by Hagrid, the half-giant and Care of Magical Creatures teacher was in her way. "Where yeh off ter Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh umm," Hermione stammered, "I forgot my book in the library."

"I suppose 'll come with yeh then."

"No, really, I just need my book and-" and she bolted. Hermione thundered up the stairs and out of sight as quickly as she could, living Hagrid quite bewildered.

When Hermione reached the Room of Requirement, she found Draco already there. He was wearing a dark green shirt and light jeans instead of school robes. _He looks really nice!_ Hermione thought, not realizing. Draco was staring at her through his cold grey eyes, but had they softened at the sight of her?

"Well? Ready?" he asked, and before she could answer began pacing in front of the wall. Soon enough a magnificent door appeared in the wall behind him. He took Hermione by the hand and pulled her into the Room.

 _Thanks for sticking with the story! It means a lot when you review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the first two chapters! I'm going to try really hard to make this one longer. This chapter is kind-of weird, it just kind-of invented itself. If you don't like it let me know so I can make the next ones better._

 **Chapter 3**

The Room was decorated floor to ceiling in roses- red, white, pink, yellow- every type of rose known to man. "Your first task," he said "is to find the magically changed rose." Hermione was confused. What was going on- this was completely weird, but why not humor the poor guy. She didn't really know how to find the rose, but she spotted a few books in the corner. She ran over and began flipping through the pages, hungry for knowledge.

About one third of the way through _Detection and Concealment_ by Miranda Brown, Hermione found several spells that might work. "MAGICO REVALIO" she cried, waving her wand like a sword, but nothing happened. "Detect Detecto Detectus!" she screamed and swung her wand like a lasso.

While Hermione tried with all her might to find the rose, Draco lazily lounged in a corner watching her with a bemused expression on his face. Hermione had been working for hours- she was really determined! Finally, with a half-hearted "Chromium Revalio" a yellow rose on the opposite wall jumped out of its bouquet. Hermione ran over to it and plucked it from the ground.

Grinning, she ran over to where Draco was sitting and handed him the rose. He brushed it aside and said, "You keep it." Draco stood up and walked a few paces closer to Hermione. She wasn't paying attention- tucking the rose into her grey schoolbag with evident care and consideration. He walked right up behind her until she sensed his presence and turned around. He caught her wrists "In a hurry are we?" he asked.

He took one step closer (if that was even possible) his skin positively glowing. They were very close, sharing air, it was almost too close for comfort- and yet it was so comfortable. Draco couldn't stand the tension any more and quickly closed they gap between them- brushing their lips together. It was almost a question, asking if it was okay. Hermione decided it was and sealed their lips together. She was tingling all over- her body alight with desire. He kissed her deeply, snaking an arm around her waist, and running the other through her hair. She gripped his biceps, marveling at their size. It was almost too much for her- weren't they supposed to be enemies?

Any doubts that had previously crossed Hermione's mind instantly evaporated as Draco swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry. She opened her mouth and Draco's tongue found it's way into her mouth, wrestling her own.

Hermione gripped Draco's arms tighter, deepening the kiss, until Draco pulled away, his swollen lips turned a darker shade of pink. "I think that'll be enough for today..." he said, and ran out of the room.


End file.
